


Rainy Days and Sundays

by springgreen



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springgreen/pseuds/springgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Goku has a nightmare, and everyone is at odds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days and Sundays

Sanzo and Hakkai have nightmares when it rains. Rainy days mean Sanzo scowls and holds himself more stiffly than usual. They mean Hakkai's fake smile growing faker. Rainy days suck. Sometimes, though, Gojyo will hold the umbrella for Hakkai when they go grocery shopping, and sometimes, Goku will get on Sanzo's nerves and get his head bashed in return.

Gojyo talks about good dreams he's had, dreams of pretty women and that perfect hand of cards. Everyone will know when Gojyo's had a good dream, even when they don't want to. Goku tries to drown out unwanted details by stealing Gojyo's food. Sanzo just waves his gun. But Gojyo won't stop until Hakkai smiles and asks Gojyo to carry more grocery bags than usual. Still, Goku now knows that whenever Gojyo starts talking about his dreams, it means he woke up clutching that space between his neck and his shoulder.

Goku doesn't really care about his dreams. They're pretty nice—he gets tangerines and cake and meat buns and dumplings. Other than that, it's just Sanzo and Gojyo and Hakkai and him. Sometimes they look different and go by different names, but Goku knows it's still them. Sometimes he thinks he should dream of cold rock and iron chain, but he doesn't.

The day he has his first nightmare, it's raining, and Gojyo's already spilling unwanted details about his dream to Hakkai and Sanzo.

Great.

Hakkai's too busy staring off into space to put Gojyo together, Gojyo's too busy talking to bug Hakkai, and Sanzo's too busy glowering to be of any use at all.

Goku plops down at the table and tries to wolf down the food, but there's a lump in his throat that keeps him from swallowing. He wants to go out and jump in puddles, but tracking mud in may make Hakkai all scary. He can't even start up a really good argument with Gojyo.

For maybe the first time, he's too tired to yell at everyone for being idiots, and he wonders if this is how Sanzo feels at times. Comparing himself to Sanzo is a little scary, so he stops. But he's still grumpy and out-of-sorts, and the silence is really weird.

It's not really silent, because Gojyo is (still) talking, but it sounds all civilized and totally wrong. And right now, Goku just can't take wrong, so he sits in a corner and pokes around randomly at things.

Sanzo's paper fan cracks as it hits his head.

"Ow! I didn't do anything!"

Sanzo towers over him, and the familiar tic is back as he clenches his teeth. "You're making too much fucking noise."

Gojyo has finally stopped talking, largely because he's staring at Sanzo.

"No, I'm not!" Goku says. Even Hakkai is starting to pay attention.

"Ah, Sanzo, perhaps you could be gentler with Goku?"

Sanzo glares at Hakkai, who unsurprisingly meets the signature death stare with a similarly signature casual smile.

"It does seem as though he's quieter than usual," Hakkai continues.  
"Fuck yeah!" says Gojyo. "And it's a damn good thing, too!"

And now, Goku knows where he fits in, but before he launches himself at Gojyo (he's settled on "cockroach" instead of the usual "pervy kappa" for some variety), he just wants to check.

"You guys, uh," he says, "you guys won't um. Leave. Right?"

He gets Sanzo's paper fan again, but that's answer enough.

He can hear Hakkai reassuring him and asking what brought this up, along with Gojyo vowing they would never do that, interspersed with mutters of "How did he get such a stupid idea in his head?"

But he doesn't pay attention, not even to Gojyo's insults, which will be dealt with later, because Sanzo is standing in front of him, offering a hand.

Goku reaches up _through the cave bars_ and grabs Sanzo's hand _to grasp shining gold hair_ and hooks pinkies _not-Gojyo's big hands enveloping his_.

He gets up and grins sheepishly at everyone. "Nightmare?"

But even as he says it, he forgets about memories of a friend's blood on his face, of not-Sanzo and not-Hakkai and not-Gojyo dying.

In the end, they're just dreams.

Gojyo and Sanzo exchange their "Goku is crazy" looks, and Goku gets a real smile from Hakkai. Maybe he isn't the only one who figures that nightmares go away, but now never does.

That's when Goku kicks Gojyo hard, and that's when the noise starts up again.

Things work best when they're all together.


End file.
